


Jealousy

by animerei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerei/pseuds/animerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio Kamishiro was strong, talented, well liked by her classmates. She was the kind of person others were jealous of, and yet… SHE was jealous. So. Very. Jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Rio Kamishiro was strong, talented, well liked by her classmates. She was the kind of person others were jealous of, and yet… SHE was jealous. So. Very. Jealous.

Rio didn’t know when exactly it had started, but one day when she was spending time with her friend Kotori, the green-haired girl’s stories about Yuuma got on Rio’s nerves. Ever since

then, they continued to get on her nerves. Sure, she knew that Yuuma was Kotori’s childhood friend and that they had a much longer history together than Rio had with her, she of course

understood that. But it was clear as day that Yuuma was not just a friend to Kotori. And that drove Rio up the wall.

She wanted to be supportive of her friend’s crush, to be there for her and cheer her on. The very thought of doing just that left a twisted feeling in Rio’s gut, but she put on the act

nonetheless. A “Why don’t you just tell the guy already?” and “I’m sure he’d appreciate your feelings if he knew.” were expressed, and the other girl would stutter and blush furiously. How

could a reaction be so bothersome yet so adorable at the same time?

It had taken Rio weeks to figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling, and once she figured it out the whole thing upset her even more.

Kotori already loves someone! You’re just a good friend to her! She’d never return your feelings.

One day the two girls were shopping when Kotori turned to the taller girl and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re my friend!” She told Rio cheerfully. Rio swallowed back her emotions and stated

“Same here.”


End file.
